The CDC RLD macaque model is currently one of the best available animal models for using relevant mucosal SHIV/SIV challenge to mimic in vivo HIV exposure in humans. Unlike other DAIDS resources, safety/efficacy testing and pharmacokinetic/pharmacodynamic evaluations can be conducted in the same model. Through access to this CDC model DAIDS will be able to enable important gap-filling preclinical studies and ensure that shared resources are used towards a common goal, i.e. the advancement of the best topical microbicide/biomedical prevention candidates to clinical trials.